1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid pump and, more particularly, to a blood pump and blood oxygenator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Approximately one percent of medical evacuation emergency transport systems in the United States are capable of transporting patients who require extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (hereinafter “ECMO”) or cardipulmomary bypass (hereinafter “CPB”). This small percentage can be directly linked to the physical size, weight, and robustness of conventional portable ECMO and CPB systems. Size and weight of portable systems are important limitations, primarily due to a limited amount of space in a conventional ambulance, aircraft, or helicopter or the limited cargo capacity of an aircraft or helicopter.
In those ECMO and CPB systems which are used in connection with medical evacuation emergency transport, blood is pumped via an electric motor energized by battery power. Although electric motors are widely used and are generally acceptable, unreliable discharge characteristics of rechargeable batteries and faulty charging methods can cause the ECMO and CPB systems to sometimes function in unpredictable ways.
Therefore, a need exists for a fluid pump, such as for liquid blood, which is more compact than known blood pumps, weighs less than known blood pumps, simultaneously oxygenates/decarbonates the liquid blood via a compressed gaseous fluid source, and may include a motor simultaneously actuated by the compressed gaseous fluid source.